This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. I came to LFD for learning and testing the FlimBox lifetime measurement device. Recent developments in the use of the FlimBox with the Alba microscope (also under development) were studied on the 2008 visit.